


Shattered

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: И когда Сара, уже недавно перестав думать о том, что Рип был не прав, переворачивает следующую страницу, она видит имена Легенд. И даты.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Sara Lance
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Сара закрыла глаза и вздохнула, пытаясь прийти в себя: Рипа только что увело Бюро. Теперь все должно быть хорошо. Они будут спокойно летать в пространстве и времени все вместе без Рипа, и никто не сможет их остановить — они получили иммунитет перед бюро. Больше к Легендам не будет никаких вопросов.

Она поступила правильно.

Она считает, что сделала это правильно. 

Она должна была защитить своих друзей и дом. Вейврайдер стал их домом, и она просто обязана была сделать это. В конце концов, Рип их предал.

Он помешан на какой-то угрозе: на Маллусе. Кто это вообще такой? Неужели он настолько страшнее Легиона смерти и Бессмертного тирана? Это слишком смешно. Рип напуган так сильно, как никогда не был, но неужели какое-то неизвестное существо действительно способно на него так повлиять?

— Я поступила правильно, он заслужил это. Из-за него погибли агенты Бюро, а ему было наплевать. Если бы я оставила его, он бы подставил нас всех, и мы бы тоже погибли, — словно убеждая саму себя, произнесла вслух Сара. Все-таки, несмотря на эти обстоятельства, это решение далось ей нелегко.

Вся команда давно спала беззаботным сном, а ей все еще не спалось. Сара сидит на капитанском мостике и смотрит в одну точку, а её мысли до сих пор заняты только одним. Её что-то тревожит. Она старательно пытается убедить себя в том, что поступила верно, но какая-то её часть все равно шепчет о том, что она не должна была этого делать. Что им следовало послушать его, довериться, позволить рассказать о причинах, а не вести себя так опрометчиво.

Потому что Рип никогда не был таким напуганным. 

В течение всего того времени, что Сара знала Рипа, ничто не пугало его до такой степени, никогда. А сейчас ему по-настоящему было страшно, — это было заметно даже невооруженным взглядом — но он действительно пытался с этим бороться, потому что больше всего ему было страшно от того, что мог сотворить этот Маллус.

— Капитан, вам нужно поспать, — привычным размеренным тоном произнесла Гидеон. — Завтра наверняка будет новая миссия.

— Спасибо, Гидеон, но я должна побыть в одиночестве, — чуть более резко, чем собиралась, проговорила Сара в ответ, чувствуя себя немного раздраженной из-за того, что ее отвлекли.

— Хорошо, капитан.

Конечно же, Сара знала, что Гидеон всегда наблюдает, может вторгаться в её мысли, но в данный момент для неё это было не особо важно. Потому что происходившее вокруг неё было слишком… Чёрт возьми, у неё было слишком много эмоций.

Воскрешение Дарка — пожалуй, это было самое страшное. Нет, нет, нет. Это не должно было произойти. Он убил Лорел, и он должен быть мертв. Она убьет его снова, — столько раз, сколько потребуется — и ничто не в силах будет помешать этому. В конце концов, она никогда себе не простит, если оставит Дарка живым.

— Он должен быть мертв.

Сегодня так бессмысленно погибали эти агенты, чуть не погибла Зари. После всего того, через что Сара сама прошла, она не могла допустить, чтобы ещё кто-то пострадал, даже если эти люди не входили в её команду. Не имела права допустить, чтобы кто-то ещё мучился из-за Дэмиэна.

Теперь Бюро времени не будет их преследовать и следить за ними, а значит, больше не должно быть никаких препятствий.

— Он помешался на том, чего не существует, — снова говорит себе Сара, продолжая рассуждать вслух. — Это не тот Рип, который ушел с Вейврайдера. Это не тот Рип, который сказал, что верит в меня, -он ни в кого не верит. Он создал две организации и в итоге не доверяет ни одной. Именно в этом его проблема.

Доверие. О, это действительно било под дых. Было очень больно думать о том, что Рип банальным образом их использует. А что, если он всегда их использовал? Или всё-таки нет? Что же такого произошло, что изменило так его отношение? Нет, ничего подобного не случилось. Он просто не доверял никому с самого начала.

— Бюро отрезвит его, а если и это не поможет, то наплевать. Он получил то, что заслужил, — вновь ощущая, как у неё сжимаются кулаки, Сара прикрыла глаза и остановилась на месте, пытаясь успокоиться.

Она зла на него — ужасно зла, однако в то же время она испытывала душевную боль, которой не чувствовала прежде. Как она могла доверять ему?

— Капитан, могу я кое-что сказать? — Гидеон снова подала голос, но у Сары совершенно не было настроения с ней разговаривать.

— Гидеон, не сейчас.

— Простите, но я хотела сообщить, что когда уводили директора Хантера, то на кресле осталась лежать его записная книжка. Возможно, вам стоит открыть и прочитать её.

Осознав, что все нужные ответы могут оказаться ближе, чем ей казалось, Сара подскочила на месте и резко обернулась. Да, действительно: книжка лежала на сидении, как и сказала Гидеон. Чувствуя некоторое волнение, Лэнс тут же подошла ближе и взяла её в руки, но никак не могла решиться открыть. Может, ей не хотелось читать тот бред, который Рип писал про Маллуса. Может, ей просто было страшно открывать. Эта причина и правда имела место быть, учитывая, как боялся Рип.

Но в итоге любопытство всё-таки берёт верх, и Сара, решившись, открывает первую попавшуюся страницу и читает вслух.

«Все вокруг рушится. Города исчезают из времени и пространства. История стирается. И мне это не остановить. Точки опоры времени больше нет».

Что за бред Рип несёт? Время стирается? Чушь, этого никак не может произойти. Если все время будет стерто, то исчезнет все сущее.

Она листает дальше уже более сосредоточенно: здесь многочисленное количество непонятных рисунков и графиков, но они все без подписей. На следующей странице она видит фото сожженного Централ-сити и, пораженная этим видом, закрывает глаза. Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Следующая страница, которую она переворачивает уже дрожащими пальцами, гласит: «Они все умерли. Все до единого. А я ничего не смог сделать. Я не смог спасти их». 

И когда Сара, уже недавно перестав думать о том, что Рип был не прав, переворачивает следующую страницу, она видит имена Легенд. И даты.

Мартин Штайн. 29 декабря.  
Зари Томаз. 13 января.  
Амайя Дживи. 4 марта.  
Джефферсон Джексон. 7 марта.  
Мик Рори. 15 марта.  
Нейтан Хейвуд. 2 апреля.  
Рэймонд Палмер. 7 апреля. 

Дальше страница обрывается, больше ничего нет. Боги, что это? Неужели это значит, что Легенды… погибнут? Но почему?! Что произойдет с ними?!

Сердце Сары колотится в бешеном ритме, когда она осознает, что в списке Рипа нет её имени. Что это должно означать? Что её ждет?

В её голове слишком много несвязных мыслей, и Сара уже успевает пожалеть о том, что вообще открыла эту тетрадь, что зачем-то послушала Гидеон, хотя сперва и не собиралась. Она закрывает тетрадь, и, чувствуя приближающееся отчаяние, опускает руки вниз, когда из тетрадки Рипа выпадает фотография. На обороте знакомым корявым почерком написано:

Сара Лэнс-Хантер. 15 апреля. 

Сару передергивает, и она медленно, будто в неверии, поворачивает фотографию лицевой стороной: на ней она и он, вместе. Они держатся за руки и стоят перед Рэем, только лицом к друг другу.

Боже, нет. Только не это.

Они все избитые и израненные, но видно, что они говорят что-то во время снимка. И Сара почему-то сразу же понимает что.

Она снова возвращается к тетради и в самом её конце видит последнюю запись, сделанную Рипом.

«Легенды умерли. Они все умерли. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это произошло, не могу потерять ещё одну семью. Я вернусь во времени, туда, где ещё что-то осталось, и изменю все. Я должен спасти их всех. Пусть они будут ненавидеть меня в процессе того, что я буду делать, но я обязан поступить именно так. Я не смогу пережить все это ещё раз. Они все умерли. Я всё ещё жив, но я снова один, и мне нужно это исправить. Легенды никогда не должны умирать — только не таким образом».

И только тогда Сара, чувствуя на щеках непрошеные слезы, падает на колени и молча закрывает лицо руками. Только тогда к ней приходит осознание. Ровно в следующую секунду она понимает, что должна делать. И она это сделает.


	2. Chapter 2

Тюремная дверь еле слышно скрипнула и закрылась буквально у Рипа перед носом, а он все смотрел сквозь нее невидящим взглядом и не мог сдвинуться с места. Кажется, будто это произошло только что, хотя на самом деле он уже не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента. Вина сжирала его изнутри, а сердце будто норовило вырваться из грудной клетки — чувствовать это вновь было слишком невыносимо. Невыносимо было осознавать, что те роковые события, которые он однажды уже пережил, снова произойдут, что Легенды были обречены на гибель. А Сара, не зная того и отослав бывшего капитана, собственной рукой практически подписала им всем приговор.

Словно на автомате, Рип на деревянных ногах снова прошелся вдоль стены и почти что заставил себя дойти до койки у противоположной стены. Теперь груз вины будет вечно лежать на его плечах, а все потому, что он зашел слишком далеко, пытаясь уберечь свою команду от надвигающейся опасности. Создал Бюро, надеясь, что сможет отразить угрозу с помощью новой организации, не подвергая риску легенд. Как безумный следовал за Маллусом в любое время и место, где находил малейшие признаки его пребывания, даже если это были только догадки. Старался отстранить легенд от этого дела настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в данных обстоятельствах, и обратился к ним за помощью только в последний момент.

Он знал то, чего еще не знали они, и пытался сделать как лучше. В конце концов, он делал это только потому, что сам понимал — такую потерю больше не переживет. В какой-то степени это было жестоко по отношению к Бюро, конечно, он понимал это, — они тоже не заслуживали быть обреченными на такую участь. Однако, несмотря на долгие пять лет с новыми сослуживцами, Рип до сих пор не мог назвать Бюро семьей. Легенды — мог.

Вот только в итоге Рип снова был в одиночестве, а легенды даже не подозревали об опасности, которая дамокловым мечом нависла над их головами. Он предал их доверие. Он видел отчаяние и сомнения в глазах Сары, когда та провожала его долгим взглядом, и это разбивало ему сердце. Имея благородный мотив, он вел себя как чужой им человек, как безразличный к бывшей команде глава Бюро времени, хотя капитан Хантер внутри него неистово рвался наружу. Как он до этого дошел?

В одно и то же время Рип не мог поверить, что Сара смогла так поступить с ним, но также и ясно видел причины ее поступка. Может быть, она поступила правильно. Наверное, на ее месте он сделал бы то же. Менее больно от этого ему, конечно же, не было.

В конечном итоге Маллус разрушил его жизнь, даже не успев толком ничего сделать. Точнее было сказать, Рип разрушил ее сам, будучи чересчур уверенным в том, что сможет спасти легенд в одиночку — как можно больше отдалив их от угрозы и отдалившись самому. Кто бы мог подумать, что этим он только сделал все хуже?

Восемь дат словно каленым железом были вырезаны в его памяти, и сейчас эти ожоги опять ожили. Ему уже было плевать на историю, плевать на само время и пространство — ничего не имело значения, если его команды больше не существовало. Однажды Рип уже потерял семью и поклялся во что бы то ни стало защитить людей, которые неожиданно стали больше, чем просто группкой людей, путешествовавших вместе с ним. И Сара… Ох, Сара. Он подвел даже ее, хотя стремился уберечь ее больше всего на свете — подвел ее в первую очередь.

Он больше не смел называться Повелителем времени, больше не мог звать себя чьим-то капитаном и уж тем более легендой. На миг в его разуме проскочило мимолетное воспоминание, где Сара была так близко к нему и так тепло улыбалась, а в ее взгляде было столько нежности — и все это только для него. Они оба по-особому доверяли друг другу, и это было их незримой связью, которую Рип — как он думал — никогда не посмел бы нарушить по собственной воле. И, тем не менее, поддавшись страху — самому черному, поглощающему и бездонному — он все испортил, ни капли даже не отсрочив наступление тех роковых дат.

В этой темной комнатке с приглушенным тусклым освещением и давящими стенами больше не было надежды и света, которым всегда были полны глаза Сары, украдкой наблюдающей за своим капитаном. Не было больше и капитана Хантера. Здесь, заключенный в клетке собственных страхов и отчаяния, остался лишь некто, не имеющий никакого права на подобное звание. Здесь, откуда он никак не мог остановить Маллуса, он просто был никем и ничем, и это было той вещью, которой он действительно заслуживал.

Но даже будучи таким слабым и неспособным противостоять самой страшной силе, с которой только можно было столкнуться, он отдал бы все за возможность отдать свою жизнь за жизни своей семьи. Хотя бы за одну из них, самую важную и дорогую для его сердца. Пусть даже если бы она никогда не узнала об этом и продолжала считать его просто безумцем, готовым пойти на любые крайности ради достижения своих целей.  
Таковым он и был — безумным. Вот только целью его всегда было спасение команды, а не чертов Маллус. Жаль лишь, что она теперь об этом никогда не узнает.

Устало прикрыв веки, он вновь погрузился во мрак и откинулся назад, бессильно облокачиваясь о стену. Он снова все потерял. В его жизни оставалась лишь последняя крупица светлого — одна-единственная душа, которая, несмотря ни на что, смогла бы снова поверить в него. Поверить в то, что капитан Хантер, показавший ей путь, все еще был жив и хотел вернуться. Хотел вновь увидеть теплую улыбку и незримо, незаметно для остальных мягко коснуться руки, готовой всегда прийти на помощь.

Уголки его губ слабо дернулись вверх, и Рип со вздохом открыл глаза, покачав головой в ответ своим мыслям. Лампа в его камере моргнула, на секунду оставив его в темноте, а затем вновь ожила, словно загоревшись с новой силой. Дверь, неожиданно подавшись вперед, тихонько скрипнула, и, в неверии подняв глаза, Рип столкнулся с до боли знакомым взглядом.

— Собирайся, Рип.


	3. Chapter 3

— И чего ты молчишь? Мы ждем объяснений, Рип, — произнесла Сара, стараясь казаться такой же невозмутимой, как и всегда, и села в кресло. 

Сейчас они были на Вейврайдере и находились во временной зоне, уже вместе с Рипом и агентом Шарп, которая, на удивление, помогла им сбежать вместе с Хантером из тюрьмы Бюро. Сара рассказала ей о том, что на самом деле скрывал Рип, по каким причинам он создал Бюро и что вообще с ним произошло.

Сара была просто потрясена тем, что увидела в записной книжке Рипа, и не могла просто так все это оставить. В ту же минуту как Сара осознала, что натворила, не разобравшись в ситуации, она собрала всех членов команды и рассказала о том, что скрывал их бывший капитан. Те были шокированы не меньше Сары, и на то действительно была причина. Рип все это время пытался их спасти, а они только продолжали его винить и в итоге приняли за того, кем он никогда не являлся…

— Рип, не молчи. Пожалуйста, — как и каждый из собравшихся, Джефферсон все еще не пришел в себя после новостей, но первым опомнился и начал задавать вопросы. — Мы все хотим понять, что тебя так напугало, что вообще там было… И это ведь значит, что сейчас ты находишься в прошлом и пытаешься изменить…

— Вы погибли — все до единого. Это случилось у меня на глазах, но я ничего не мог поделать. Я был бессилен, — наконец, тихо произнес Хантер и, казалось, поник еще сильнее, чем прежде.

— Кто этот Маллус, зачем он это делает? Для чего, в чем его цель? Почему он пытается разрушить все? — Ава, сбитая с толку, тоже пыталась узнать больше подробностей. — Для чего-то же ты пытался отгородить Легенд. Если ты хочешь помощи Бюро в этой борьбе, то ты должен объясниться, хотя бы передо мной. Я смогу убедить остальных.

— Спасибо за помощь, агент Шарп, но оно того не стоит… — горько усмехнувшись, покачал головой Рип и криво улыбнулся. — От Маллуса никому не спастись: он явится и разрушит само время и ход истории. Реальность можно переписать, даже если это реальность копья. Но здесь… Пока сохраняются частицы истории, можно что-то исправить. Вот только сейчас я не вижу пути…

— Ты в подавленном состоянии, Рип. Теперь мы все знаем и сможем исправить все, что он сотворит. И победить… — начал было Нейт, попытавшись хоть как-то подбодрить друга, но Хантер его оборвал.

— Пуля. Снайперская винтовка. Попали точно в голову. Ты не успел стать сталью, — резко и отрывисто проговорил Рип, после чего Нейт мгновенно оцепенел.

— Что?

— Джефферсон — твой организм не смог выдержать отсутствие профессора, и ты погиб из-за нехватки второй половины шторма. Вы думали, что смогли разъединиться, но это оказалось не так… — продолжал Рип, словно зачитывая приговор, и никто его не перебивал. 

— Мисс Томаз и мисс Дживи — вы лишились своих тотемов, которые отобрала Куаса… Но потом явились Дарк с дочерью, и Куаса была убита ими, а тотемы оказались у них. Я в очередной раз не смог остановить их… — Рип продолжал говорить все это, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в одну точку и будто давясь воспоминаниями, которые буквально переполняли его.

Он словно заново переживал все то, что уже когда-то для него произошло. По лицу Рипа было видно, что он находился чуть ли не на грани истерики, хотя пока что и сдерживал этот порыв. Потому что даже вспоминать обо всем происходящем было слишком больно, не то, что говорить вслух.

— Рип, остановись…

— Затем был Мик, — Рип, будто не услышав, что к нему обратились, продолжал. — Ты спасал людей из горящего здания вместе с остальными. Это был адский огонь, вызванный магией, — ничто не могло его остановить. Когда ты побежал за последним, раздался взрыв…

— Я погиб как герой… Какая досада, — с наигранным недовольством буркнул Рори, даже в таких обстоятельствах все еще поддерживая свой образ плохого парня. — Пора от вас сваливать, слишком уж какой-то хороший я стал.

Ребята на корабле слегка усмехнулись, оценив то, как Мик хотя бы попытался немного разрядить обстановку. Рип, впрочем, никак не отреагировал на его комментарий и все равно не остановился.

— Мистер Палмер, ваш костюм снова был взорван, как и вы вместе с ним. Тебя убил Оливер Куин, когда мы с ним столкнулись…

— Оливер?! — Рэй был действительно поражен этому заявлению: от кого-кого, но от друга он такого предательства не ожидал…

— Это был не он, — поспешил оправдать Оливера Рип, и Рэй выдохнул с заметным облегчением. — Дарк с дочерью, как и мне когда-то, промыли ему мозги. Он больше не видел в вас друзей – только врагов.

После этого Рип запнулся: в своем рассказе он подошел к той, об участи которой меньше всего хотел говорить…

Рип перевел взгляд на Сару, которая все это время словно ждала, пока он заговорит о ней. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и в этом взгляде Рип одновременно видел и боль от его слов, и тепло, будто она хотела его поддержать. Он кашлянул, прочистив горло, но все никак не мог собраться с мыслями, пока Сара под всеобщее молчание не подошла ближе и понимающе положила свою ладонь на его.

— Сара… — голос Рипа дрогнул, и она легонько сжала его ладонь, чтобы он не забывал, что она все еще жива и сейчас здесь, рядом с ним. — Я до сих пор не могу простить себя за то, что с тобой случилось. Ты была сильным бойцом, но Маллус знал твое слабое место — семья. Он знал, что может заставить тебя потерять контроль, и потому нашел себе ещё одного союзника — Сирену.

На лице Сары на секунду появилась гримаса боли, только не физической, и Рип после этого снова замолчал, давая ей время осознать это.

— Меня убила Сирена? — после небольшой паузы Сара задала вопрос, хотя подозревала, каким может быть ответ.

— Да… Точнее, не совсем: она попыталась, — мысли в голове у Рипа путались, хоть он отчаянно пытался привести их в порядок и на все ответить. — Это был почти финал битвы. Я пытался закрыть Маллуса в его измерении, поскольку нам удалось его ослабить, но явились Дарк и Черная сирена… Сирена вырубила меня криком: она кричала так сильно, что почти сразу я перестал слышать что-либо другое, а затем вообще вырубился. Перед этим я просил тебя бежать, но ты осталась… К тому времени мы смогли вернуть прежнего мистера Куина, и вы дрались… Ты с Сиреной, а он с Дарком. И я не знаю, как так вышло, я этого не видел, — на этом моменте Рип снова ненадолго прервался, пытаясь остановить дрожь в голосе. — Я не знаю… Когда я очнулся, Оливер, Дарк и Сирена были уже мертвы. Но ты… Ты лежала на земле и задыхалась: что-то сжимало твои связки, и я не мог ничего сделать с этим, никак не мог помочь. Ты сказала мне бежать… И закончить все это. Но я не смог…

— Рип, ты… — на этот раз дрожал уже голос Сары. Она было хотела накрыть его ладонь второй рукой, но Рип выдернул свою руку, будто боялся к ней прикасаться.

— Какой смысл был бороться дальше, если все оказалось разрушено? — уже не в силах сдерживать эмоции, Рип вскочил со своего места и всплеснул руками. — Победа была на стороне Маллуса. Его главной целью было уничтожить тех, кто мог ему помешать, не меня — вас. Вы были его главной помехой. Моя смерть никогда не была в его списке. По крайней мере, не физическая…

— Рип, стой. Тебе нужно остановиться, — Сара поднялась на ноги вслед за ним и встала прямо напротив Рипа. — Оглянись вокруг — мы все здесь. Да, в том будущем, которое ты видел, мы погибли, но это не повторится, потому что ты с нами. Теперь мы знаем, какая угроза перед нами возникла, и мы будем бороться с ней изо всех сил, только в этот раз никто не умрет, ты слышишь? Может, Маллус знал все наши страхи и слабости, но потому мы и зовемся Легендами, что вместе можем преодолеть даже их. Маллус силен, и это значит, что нам нужно стать ещё сильнее. Теперь ты с нами, и у нас больше нет тайн, — мы знаем, к чему должны готовиться, поэтому мы победим. Никто не будет сражаться в одиночку и никто больше не погибнет, я обещаю тебе. Ты просто должен мне верить, — последнюю фразу Сара произнесла совсем тихо, будто она предназначалась только для Рипа, и на мгновение у него по коже пробежались мурашки.

В груди Рипа что-то встрепенулось, когда Сара, наконец, закончила свою речь и теперь выразительно смотрела на него, ожидая реакции. Это чувство в груди в одно и то же время было ему слишком знакомо и казалось слишком чужим — это был проблеск надежды.  
Рип не сомневался в том, что Сара говорила искренне и была действительно уверена в своих словах — в каждом, до последнего. Но всё-таки она ещё ни разу не видела, насколько разрушительной может быть сила Маллуса, даже если не брать в учёт его союзников. Это было что-то настолько темное и опустошающее, что невозможно было описать словами. Но почему-то Рипу казалось, что Сара и правда понимала это, пусть и пока не могла до конца представить.

Сейчас она выглядела настолько уверенной и решительной, будто по-настоящему была готова идти до конца, чтобы только исполнить свои слова, словно за ними стояло что-то большее, чем желание поддержать друга. В этот момент Сара как никогда напоминала ему другую Сару — ту, из его будущего, в котором они…

Рип устало потёр виски руками и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, отгоняя лишние мысли. Сейчас это было неважно, потому что перед ним стояла другая Сара, которая, тем не менее, все с тем же упорством была готова защищать своих близких и не сдаваться в любой ситуации. Рип усмехнулся и выпрямился, взглянув на Сару и слегка приподняв уголки губ. Хотел бы он обладать такой силой.

— В том будущем вы тоже знали… — уже более спокойно, хотя и с той же легкой грустью проговорил Рип. — И поэтому я хотел, чтобы в этот раз вы даже ничего не подозревали. Да и столько смертей я больше не вынесу…

— И не придется, потому что больше никто не погибнет. В этой борьбе умрет только Маллус — он один заслуживает такого исхода. Всех его союзников будет ждать та же участь, если они не сдадутся, — голос Сары стал заметно тверже, и в ней вновь появилась прежняя решимость. — Но теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть — это был долгий и тяжёлый разговор, а ты слишком устал. Я попрошу Гидеон подготовить твою каюту.

Вся команда утвердительно кивнула, а затем каждый двинулся в свою комнату — осмыслять услышанное, потому что такую информацию действительно было тяжело переварить. Ава же, кивнув команде на прощание, отправилась обратно в Бюро, чтобы уговорить их поддержать Легенд в борьбе с Маллусом.

Рип следом за командой тоже покинул мостик и отправился в свою комнату, оставив Сару на капитанском мостике в одиночестве. Из всех собравшихся именно с ней он больше всего не хотел оставаться один на один: он знал, что она нашла ту самую фотографию. Об этом Рип совершенно не хотел рассказывать ей, просто был еще не готов. Потому что это бы только добило его…

Он как никогда четко помнил её последние слова, перед тем, как она умерла на его руках, и от этого ему хотелось биться об стенку. Долго, упорно и без остановки.

— Ты в порядке?

Мягкий голос Сары заставил его вздрогнуть и резко обернуться: она стояла в дверях каюты, как тогда, после их возвращения из плена его собственного разума. Только он захотел отвернуться обратно, как заметил в её руках фотографию. Вот оно…

— Да, — стараясь казаться как можно более невозмутимым, ответил Рип. — Я всегда в порядке.

— Я вижу, как ты в порядке… — отмахнулась Сара, прекрасно понимая, что все это — отговорки. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжело и, может быть, сейчас не то время… Но я должна спросить.

— Это случилось 24 марта, — выдохнув и снова повернувшись к ней лицом, с легкой улыбкой начал Рип. — Мы прятались в одном из бункеров. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. За все время этой борьбы мы стали очень близки, и в тот день я просто сделал тебе предложение, не будучи уверенным, чего ожидать в ответ. Самым неожиданным было то, что в итоге ты согласилась. Я знал, что Рэй имеет статус священника, и он поженил нас, а это фото сделал Нейт, — Рип ненадолго отвлекся от тяжелых воспоминаний, но потом вспомнил, что для Сары этого времени этот факт, скорее всего, оказался шокирующим. — Я не знаю…

— Рип, все в порядке. Я просто должна знать, — голос Сары дрогнул, и она подошла ближе к нему. Она действительно хотела понять, что произошло между ними в том будущем. Даже если для нее оно пока еще не наступило.

— У нас ничего не было: ни признаний, ни поцелуев, — Рипу не составило труда догадаться, о чем именно она спрашивала, хотя говорить об этом ему все еще не особо хотелось. — Ничего. Мы просто были вместе, это была просто попытка хоть как-то почувствовать единение, и все. Ничего большего.

Рип закончил свою фразу и, наконец, отвернулся, старательно делая вид, что разбирает вещи и очень увлечен этим занятием. Тишину прервал отрывистый вздох Сары, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что это он услышал в нем облегчение. Что ж… Пусть так.

— Рип, повернись ко мне, пожалуйста, — неожиданно попросила Сара, и Рип почему-то словно оцепенел. Ему казалось, что сейчас, получив все ответы и удостоверившись в том, что между ними ничего не произошло, она просто развернется и уйдет…

Уже не зная, чего ожидать, Рип медленно повернулся и посмотрел на неё. Сара тоже смотрела прямо в его глаза и продолжила:

— Ты что-то не договариваешь…

— Я все тебе рассказал. Правда. Мне больше нечего скрывать, — Хантер развел руками, словно пытаясь буквально показать, что у него больше нет никаких тайн.

— Хорошо. Не хочешь говорить сейчас — расскажешь потом. Я не буду ничего выпытывать, если ты не готов, — выдохнула Сара и слегка улыбнулась. — А сейчас ложись и хорошенько выспись, чтобы мы смогли с завтрашнего дня начать обдумывать путь борьбы.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Рип, отведя взгляд в сторону.

А затем она ушла, оставив его одного. И он действительно ей кое-чего не сказал — никогда не скажет. Не сможет. Не захочет. Потому что все равно в измененном будущем этого не случится. Да и последние слова, которые сказала его Сара в том будущем перед смертью, нынешняя Сара вряд ли когда-то сможет ему сказать.

А он бы смог… Вот только не успел сказать той Саре. Просто не успел, хотя хотел этого больше всего на свете. Не успел сказать, что тоже так сильно любит её.


End file.
